samurai8fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Daruma
|rname = Daruma |alias = Master Daruma (Hachimaru) Master Darunap (Hachimaru) |epithet = "Wandering Lone Wolf, Slayer of a Thousand" or just の |Sasurai no Ippiki Ōkami}} "Star-crushing Dog Samurai" |species = Human (formerly) Cyborg |age = 50+ |gender = Masculino |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Kongo-Yasha School |occupation = Samurai Head of Kongo-Yasha Style |status = Alive |relative = |mangadebut = Capítulo 1 |animedebut = |jcvoice = |ecvoice = |imagegallery = }} Daruma, also known as the Wandering Lone Wolf, is a Samurai and top apprentice of the great Yasha. A second-generation head of the Kongo-Yasha Style, he began a journey to find the keys to Pandora's Box after he was sealed in a robot cat body. Aparência Daruma resembles a short, stocky, anthropomorphic cat with white and orange fur and a bushy ponytail, narrow eyes, and eyebrow markings resembling hikimayu. He wears a billowing red cloak decorated to resemble a Daruma doll over simple black garb, a brown belt with a golden buckle, and sandals. It seems that he can transform into a bouncing ball, completely wrapping himself in his cloak when he does so.Daruma and his wolf Key Holder Personalidade Daruma is normally a very competent and smart individual. He doesn’t like to hide the secret of his identity to most people, especially since he’s recognized when he fights. However, he does have a habit of dozing off at random times, sometimes even when in the middle of a sentence. In the cat robot body, he has a habit of hissing when he gets angry, which he hates as he wants to keep his dignity as the dog samurai. When training under Yasha, while he respected her greatly, he was not an ideal student. He hated long speeches, much like his current student, and often brushed his master's speeches off. However, many experiences gave him patience and appreciation for things that seem useless at face value. História Daruma was trained by Yasha in the ways of the Kongo-Yasha Style. He went throughout the galaxy making a name for himself and becoming a legend. He also took Ata on as a student, and brought him up quickly. He also frequently engaged the forces of the Ususuma School, the sworn enemy of Kongo-Yasha practitioners. However, his fame and power made him an obstacle the Ususuma couldn't ignore. In order to remove him, they came after him in force. Through repeated attacks, they convinced his student to betray him, stole his original Key Holder, and slew his Princess. During one such battle, the Ususuma lured him into a trap and sealed his Key inside a mechanical cat, which left him unable to use his full power. When he met with his master after being trapped, she gifted him with a shard of her Samurai Soul as a secret weapon for use in emergencies. She later tasked him with finding and gathering the Samurai whose Keys could open Pandora's Box. He traveled the galaxy for 50 years searching for them with no results, until he met Hachimaru and saw with his mind's eye that he was one of the keys. Sinopse Em breve Habilidades e Poderes General Abilities *'Samurai Gravity': Daruma has a limited degree of control over the molecules that form matter and the gravity H-Particles emit. His power to reshape matter and gravity at will allows for the use of generic samurai abilities. **'Healing Factor': Daruma's body can repair itself from any injury. He can also accelerate his healing process by putting his body into sleep mode. **'Holder Control': Daruma can reshape the body of his Holder into various forms. **'Gravitational Pull': Like all samurai, Daruma has a gravity that can inadvertently draw other samurai keys to him. This can also works in reverse, leading him to other samurai. Trinity Daruma once had a fully functioning Trinity, but he no longer does.has no Trinity anymore since he has his Key Holder stolen and your princess murdered. *Key Holder **Makami - Daruma's original Key Holder. It was stolen by the Ususama **Unnamed Horse Key Holder - After the defeat of the Ronin, Daruma claimed his Holder for his own use. It was destroyed in battle by Benkei **Yoken - The Key Holder that serves as Daruma's spacecraft. At full strength, Daruma can turn Yoken into a massive suit of Samurai Armor. *Baku - Daruma's Princess of Fate. She was slain by the Ususama. Key Licenses *Kongo-Yasha School: Daruma has a Full Master License from Kongo-Yasha School. This License gives to him the second generation head of the school title. Skills *'Kongo-Yasha Style Signature Skill' **'Gunsmith': Using a Key Holder's shapeshifting powers, Daruma can create firearms to use. He is an accurate enough marksman to shoot down a barrage of missiles. *'Server Sword': The |Sõrõ Ken}} is technique that Daruma mastered and that prevents Samurai's regeneration. *'Mind's Eye': Despite being blind while in his robot cat body, Daruma can use his mind's eye to perceive his surroundings on a spiritual level. This allows him to view the Samurai Souls of others and judge their purity. Using this skill, he can identify the Samurai who serve as Keys to Pandora's Box by sensing the level of purity exclusive to the Souls of the Keys. This perception also grants him visions of the future seemingly at random. Techniques *'Kongo-Yasha Style' ** |Tsumujikaze}}: A rising whirlwind attack. It is first seen against the ronin. ** り|Moku Kiri}}: A Kongo-Yasha sword technique that the user decides how much times passes between drawing the blade and its eventual cut. ** |Ken Wan}}: A single stab with the blade that can create a force capable of pushing away a massive punch from a Guard Holder. ** ノ |Ken'en no Naka}}: A 360 degree slashing attack, where the user rotates himself to do a full circle swing. ** |Inukaki}}: A Kongo-Yasha move meant to push opponents away. By accelerating the rotation speed of electrons in the vicinity, a magnetic field is created to repulse incoming targets. ** |Taikiken|lit. "Atmospheric Sword"}}: One of Daruma's greatest Kongo-Yasha attacks. The user concentrates a mass of air around a chosen weapon into the shape of a dog head, then fires it with such force that it warps a planet's atmosphere, folding it into a slash that, if used with enough power, can destroy planets. ** |Kendama}}: A barrage attack in which the user moves around the opponent at high speed, delivering repeated slashes from multiples angles and directions. Daruma using Whirlwind on Ronin.png|Daruma using Whirlwind on the ronin. Daruma uses Silent Slash.png|Daruma uses Silent Slash Daruma using Blade Bark to fend off the attack.png|Daruma using Blade Bark Daruma using Disc Hunter to slice the guard in two.png|Daruma using Disc Hunter Daruma's Atmos Fangs.png|Daruma using Atmos Fangs Armas *'Lamina Alma Samurai:' Daruma possesses a samurai soul, an orb of energy that - when fused with a Handle Bone from a Holder - can turn into an energy blade stronger than any metal blade. *'Dojikiri Takatsuna': After Hachimaru defeated the Ronin, Daruma took possession of another samurai soul named Dojikiri Takatsuna. *'Yasha's Soul Fragment': Daruma carries a shard of Yasha's Samurai Soul within him, given to him by her for emergencies. By stabbing himself with the shard, Daruma can transform his cat body into the shape of his original body, allowing him to use his full power for ten minutes at a time. Using her Soul has two side effects: the stab wound cannot regenerate and Daruma will be afflicted with temporary paralysis after the time limit of the transformation expires. *'Katana': Daruma carries a standard katana as a secondary weapon. Relações Yasha Daruma holds great respect for his master, but his relationship with her is much like that between him and his current student. Yasha's use of long and often indirect speeches often annoyed Daruma, and he took those moments lightly. Ata Daruma once considered Ata to be a great student whose knack for picking up lessons quickly was respected and appreciated. However, his defection from the Kongo-Yasha Style almost completely broke down their relationship. While Ata still reveres his former master, Daruma has made it clear he no longer sees Ata as his student, but as an enemy to be eliminated. Daruma also holds a grudge with Ata over an incident involving his Princess. Hachimaru Em breve Curiosidades *His name and cloak is in reference to a Daruma doll, a symbol of good luck in Japanese culture which Hachimaru originally believes he is when Hayataro first brings him. Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Samurai